


The one where Char fucks Garma one last time

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Cock Rings, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: yeah this literally happens right before Char murders the shit out of Garma, talk about a toxic relationship
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The one where Char fucks Garma one last time

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT noncon but garma gets manhandled by char so just be aware of that ok bye

Garma shifted uncomfortably. The Musai’s bridge, despite being the largest room aboard, felt so restrictive today. Of course, the room wasn’t really what was restricted. Garma interlaced his fingers together tightly on his lap, clutching so tightly his gloves strained.

‘The Trojan horse is currently travelling across North America. We have an ideal opportunity to take it down.’

Char Aznable – god, he loved him, hated him, needed him – stood at the forefront of the bridge. His mask hid his mischevious eyes, but Garma knew he was staring right at him. The other men on the bridge watched him attentively. Thank god they weren’t looking at him. Garma pressed his legs together. 

Fuck. He was so incredibly aware of the ring that sat tightly on the base of his dick. It dug just a little into his skin, a constant reminder of his unability to reach the orgasm he desperately required.

He couldn’t bear Char. Just minutes before his old friend had been gently, perversely, decadently making love to him. Garma’s neck was covered in hickeys – hidden by his uniform collar, thank god – and desire thrummed in every vein. But in the darkness of his cabin quarters, moments away from climax, Char had slipped on the infernal metal ring. He had silenced Garma’s protests with a deep, underhanded kiss. Now he was watching Garma’s every movement.

Pressing his legs together felt good. In the captain’s chair, Garma was acutely aware of the other men seeing him. The humiliation made his cheeks flush dark red – but to his even deeper shame, this only raised his desperation to orgasm. He was pathetic, and he needed to cum. He covertly strained his hips forward. 

‘As you can see from this diagram, our path will converge with the Trojan horse in approximately thirty minutes…’ Char was making the briefing especially long. He knew exactly what Garma was thinking. Garma’s cheeks flushed a deeper red.

With a wary glance to make sure he wasn’t being watched, he silently slid a hand between his legs. He carefully crossed his legs, hiding his groping hand as best he could. The temptation to buck into his own hand was almost irresistable. He settled for locking his thighs against it hard, only able to think about the precum staining his crotch.

‘I believe that sums it all up. Garma, I believe you wanted to discuss something with me?’ Char’s voice made him look up. Char’s lips curled into a machiavellian smile. Garma quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

‘Y-yes, of course,’ he stammered. Did the men know? Was every soldier on the bridge aware that their commanding officer was a needy little whore? The thought was almost too much to bear.

Char walked to him and Garma followed him out of the bridge. The doors slowly slid open for them, releasing them into the hall.

‘I hope you found my briefing adequate,’ Char murmured. Fuck, even his voice could turn him on. 

The doors to Garma’s cabin slid open, then closed. The instant they shut, Char pressed Garma’s back to the closed doors, grinning like a tiger sizing up his prey.

‘Char, please-‘ Garma began, but Char shushed him. He shifted his knee up between Garma’s legs.

‘You were very obvious out there, Garma,’ Char murmured. ‘You looked pitiful.’

It was a challenge. Go on, Garma. Show me you’re a real man. But the temptation was too much. Garma immediately began humping Char’s leg. Char pressed his wrists to the door above his head with one hand. Tears welled in Garma’s eyes.

‘Please, please, I need to cum, please!’ He pleaded.

‘You really want to cum, Garma?’ Char smirked.

‘Yes, please, I’ll do anything, fuck, please!’

That was all Char needed to hear. Before Garma could react he was on Char’s lap, his uniform being torn off him. There was no foreplay. Garma yelped as Char entered him, and gasped when Char’s hands on his hips pushed him down. He was helpless against Char – just a plaything for him to fuck. He hated how much it turned him on. 

Char fucked Garma relentlessly, bouncing him on his cock until Garma was wailing with need. It didn’t take long for Char to orgasm, releasing into Garma with a long groan. Garma flushed with shame.  
‘Please! Let me cum!’ He begged. Char’s hand snaked to touch Garma’s cock.

‘Do you deserve to?’ He asked with a smile. ‘Will you do anything?’

‘Yes, I’ll do anything, anything you want,’ Garma breathed. He knew it was a trap – it was always a trap – but he had to cum, he had to, he had been on the brink for so long.

_Click._

The ring fell away. Char’s hand gripped Garma’s cock firmly.

‘So small,’ Char said in a disgusted tone of voice. ‘Really. You’d think the heir of the Zabi family could do better.’

He pumped Garma’s cock – once, twice – and Garma cried. With a howl, cum spurted from him and his orgasm crashed through him like an unstoppable wave. Ecstasy flowed through him, immediately followed by relief. Then panic, as Char continued to pump his cock.

‘Wait, Char, that hurts! Stop!’ Garma whimpered. He put his own hand over Char’s but Char ignored his weak protests, continuing to overstimulate his spent cock. Garma squirmed desperately in a hopeless attempt to escape. 

‘It’s too much! It hurts! Char!’ 

His cock was on fire. Char gave it one last firm, painful pump, and finally let go. He raised Garma from his lap, extricating himself from the trembling Zabi. 

‘Char…’ Garma’s lip trembled. He was disheveled, shameful, pitiful. He looked at Char plaintively. 

‘Garma.’ Char said his name so softly, so delicately. He pulled Garma into his arms, holding him close.

‘You’re the worst,’ Garma breathed. Char chuckled. 

‘I know,’ he replied. ‘But you like it.’

Garma blushed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

‘Well. I need to get ready for the assault on the trojan horse. I intend to go out in my dopp.’

‘Is that so?’ Char replied. He smiled. ‘Well, good luck, Garma. I do hope everything goes well.’


End file.
